


Hokora

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Тойя медленно шагает, чтобы идти нога в ногу с Шиндо, который продвигается к местечку рядом с крошечным, пыльным святилищем.





	Hokora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hokora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85102) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> На русский название переводится как «Хокора», что с японского буквально означает «маленький склеп».

Тойя медленно шагает, чтобы идти нога в ногу с Шиндо, который продвигается к местечку рядом с крошечным пыльным святилищем. Это ничем не примечательная узкая дорожка, ведущая к небольшому зданию святилища, потемневшему от возраста дерева и с элементами цветов, зажатыми бетонным городским ландшафтом, раскинувшимся вокруг них.

Тойя ничего не говорит и лишь смотрит, как Шиндо осторожно касается уродливой цепочки-перегородки, окружающей зданьице. Он бросает короткий взгляд на Тойю — его волосы теперь длиннее, и они постоянно лезут ему в глаза — и тот ныряет под перемычку мини-ворот, таких же обветрелых и неокрашенных, как и само святилище.

— Шиндо, — окликает Тойя, но потом сдаётся и следует за ним. Когда он такой, как сейчас — беспричинно твёрдый — ничего не остаётся делать, кроме как следовать за ним, как вода, бегущая вокруг большого камня, который оказался у неё на пути.

— Давно здесь никого не было, — вздыхает Шиндо, и в его голосе звучит толика обвинения.

Тойя оглядывается, но этот участок дороги, кажется, населён только проезжающими мимо машинами.

— Это уличное святилище, — спокойно отвечает он. — Может быть, человека, ухаживающего за ним, уже нет в живых, — Тойя выделяет сказанное особым тоном, показывая, что, скорее всего, это именно так… что бабушка или дедушка, которые ухаживали за ним, давно уже мертвы.

Шиндо нащупывает в карманах мелочь, а затем бросает несколько монет в маленькую коробочку для пожертвований, где они звенят о деревянное дно. Затем он кланяется, хлопает в ладоши, его глаза закрываются, и он начинает молиться. Тойя достаёт свой бумажник, но там находятся только несколько монет по одной йене, которые, конечно же, лучше, чем ничего, но он всё равно дурно себя чувствует. Он ждёт, когда Шиндо закончит молиться о том, о чём ему нужно помолиться, хотя, возможно, он просто просит то, что обычно просят — хорошего здоровья и удачи для себя и своих близких.

Когда Шиндо наконец открывает глаза, он напоследок кланяется и поворачивается, как будто хочет уйти, но останавливается.

— Я просто… я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя одиноким, — вздыхает Шиндо, и его голос звучит так, словно он говорит о любимом друге, а не о полузабытом придорожном божестве. Если Шиндо думает, что это смешно, — а он именно так и думает, потому что другого объяснения просто нет, — то Тойя сделает всё возможное, чтобы воздействие специфического безумия Шиндо на него никогда не прекращалось. Это единственное объяснение тому, что прямо сейчас Тойя вытаскивает из сумки один из двух ужасно дорогих персиков, которые они купили для пикника в парке Синдзюку, и аккуратно кладёт его перед крошечными дверями святилища. Он кланяется, хлопает в ладоши, закрывает глаза… и думает: « _Спасибо тебе. Надеюсь, твой смотритель здоров. Пожалуйста, позаботься о моей семье, позаботься о…_ » Он опускает руки по швам и открывает глаза. Шиндо всё ещё стоит рядом с ним, глядя в противоположную от ворот сторону, когда его рука внезапно яростно сжимает руку Тойи. — Не волнуйся, — бормочет Шиндо. — Можешь съесть мой.

На улице ясный день, но перед тем, как ребята оставляют это место, внезапно дует ветер и разбрасывает вокруг них последние листья этого сезона.


End file.
